


Karen Page vs Writers' Block

by goneforbooks



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor was the purpose, I tried guys but I'm physically incapable of writing humour, It is not humour anymore but more important, Talks about financial injustice, Talks about racial injustice, This was supposed to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneforbooks/pseuds/goneforbooks
Summary: Karen couldn't write. So she set out to find inspiration before she went insane.She might have ended up more than she bargained for, but she is definitely not complain.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Michelle Jones & Karen Page, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Karen Page vs Writers' Block

Karen Page was an independent woman who bowed to no one and everyone should fear her. Except maybe writers’ block. Yeah, it was writers’ block. Honestly, fuck writers’ block.

She had an article due at the Bulletin by the end of the week and Karen, for the life of her could not write. It was positively annoying and making her murderous. She must have looked feral when she entered the firm that day. As soon as she had entered, every single person in the waiting area had taken a step back and avoided eye contact with her, and Foggy, who was just coming out to see a potential client to the door had tucked tail and ran.

So yeah, she was feeling murderous.

Even Matt, who had a nasty habit of fighting evil in bulletproof armor with horns, had given her a wide berth and did everything she asked, which was sweet but absolutely unneeded. Karen wasn’t going to kill them. Obviously. Maybe.

Yeah, no, someone was going to end up end if she didn’t have a consumable piece written by the end of the day.

‘’Karen, you’ve been glaring at the screen for the past hour. Are you okay?’’ Matt’s voice cut in her less than legal thoughts. Karen paused, relaxed her facial muscles, and gave Matt a hopefully reassuring smile. Not that he could see it. Could he feel it? Could he tell that it was a smile? Did he even realize it? Did his enhanced senses even cover facial expressions?

Did she need a break? Yes, she did.

‘’Karen?’’ Matt asked. Right, she was surrounded by people and society dictated that she interacts with said people. Honestly, fuck society.

‘’Yeah, Matt, I’m okay. It’s just been really stressful at the Bulletin and I have to finish writing a piece that I just can’t seem to write.’’

Yeah, Karen go ahead and unload on the guy who has enough of his---‘’ Have you structured the article?’’

Wait, what?

‘’Yeah, I have. Matt, you don’t have to help, you have enough work on your shoulders already,’’ Karen said while shooing Matt away from her desk.

‘’It’s alright, I don’t mind. Plus, I needed a break as well, might as well kill two birds with one stone,’’ Matt gave her one of those stupidly handsome smiles that made Karen scream. Honestly, this guy was so handsome and he didn’t even realize it.

Well, who was Karen to stop him?

‘’ Great, where are you stuck and how much have you written already?’’

Turns out, working the entire day in a job that requires your entire brain power left you quite drained and prevented any creative juices from flowing. Who knew? Certainly, not Matthew Murdock.

Karen had kicked him out of the office when it was obvious that they weren’t gonna get any work done. Matt has exhausted his tricks and tips to fight the damned block, but none of them helped Karen, who ended up feeling even more murderous and desperate after every failed attempt.

Following Matt's forceful exit from the small, cramped office and away from the angry woman with a gun in her purse, Karen wallowed in desperation for five minutes before getting up and leaving. 

She left as furiously as she had entered and was sure that she didn't imagine the collective sigh of relief that left the occupants of the office as soon as she had announced her departure. 

She was wandering around the Hell's Kitchen - yes, she knew it was a bad idea, but she was begging for a fight at that point - for inspiration to strike. It didn't work but she did see Frank Castle, who waved at her with his gun in one hand. 

She waved back. 

She left Hell's Kitchen when dusk started approaching. Karen might be gagging for stress relief, but even she knew the dangers her borough had during night time. There was still a little light left when she reached outer Queens. That little light was making everything look more. Not beautiful or picturesque or anything artsy like that. Just more. 

Karen wasn't sure what she wanted to do in Queens, maybe she wanted to meet Peter, maybe see something that might help her. The fading rays of the Sun landing just right on buildings and the people were making her appreciate her world. With the duality of New York, she couldn't do that a lot but then, at that moment, she could see just why New York was a temptation. The American Dream. 

"You look like you wanna burn down New York,'' someone said from behind her in the most thoughtful tone, and then continued, ''You probably could, but I won't recommend doing it in broad daylight.'' 

Karen turned around and came face to face with the second most badass terrifying woman to walk the Earth. Foggy's words, not her's. Michelle Jones, or more commonly known as MJ among her circle of people, extremely smart, a prodigy in life, and the girlfriend of one Peter Parker. 

''MJ, what are you doing here?'' Karen asked, a smile on her face as she removes her hand from the inside of the purse compartment where her trusty gun was. 

''Waiting for Peter to show up. He promised he'd show up at 6, which in Peter language in 7, so here I am.'' MJ paused and looked at Karen appraisingly, the coffee shop they were in front of dinged and they were forced to move towards the side. The stream of people exiting made them both pause, the chittering of people as annoying as always. ''You know, if you still wanna burn down New York, I recommend starting from the richer areas, because there is nothing as satisfying as old rich white men huffing and puffing as the money they earned by exploiting the common people burns to the ground.'' 

Karen nodded at her, she had to admit that the teenager had a point. The unequal wealth distribution was a common point that came up in debates with politicians making it a vote bank and not actually doing any work to remedy it if they ever came into power. People want equality and people want fair pay for the services they offer. Working at minimum wage, which had not changed in decades while the economy and the cost of living has only increased, made people angry. However, they didn't act on the said anger until a tragic and catastrophic event came into play and became a catalyst, making them angry enough to take to the streets, only for slimy, greedy politicians to do the absolute bare minimum and tell the rightfully pissed off people to suck it up and go home. Karen could definitely see the point which played into the duality of New York, or any metropolitan city. 

''MJ, you are a lifesaver and Peter better treat you right.'' Karen declared. ''I have to go, you gave me the inspiration I needed to complete my article. I'll see you this weekend, right?'' 

''For sure, we are still on for the haunted house with Wade and Matt, don't let him talk you out of it. His Catholicism will only make the entire thing more hilarious.'' 

Karen laughed at the thought and bid the girl goodbye after confirming, that yes, they will still go to the haunted house, and no, Matt won't be talking anyone out of it. 

As she made her way back to Hell's Kitchen, Karen thought about MJ, and how as a black person, the financial gap between the rich and common, affected her even more. She thought about the injustice of it all and how MJ had to bear it daily, see the cruelty of the world tenfold, just because of the color of her skin. Maybe one day, there won't be anymore MJs', and no one will die at the hands of racisct people in authority, not anymore. But for that day to happen she had to start doing the work now. And as she saw Spider-Man beating up a white dude for being a racist shit in Queens, and Frank Castle beat up a police officer who was targetting black folks and Daredevil save a kid from police brutality and then consequently beating up the police officer, she thought, maybe the change had already started, but they still had a long way to go. 

At the end of the day, she did write her article, and if it featured on news and was talked about in national papers, all Karen thought was, the change had to start somewhere.


End file.
